


Late Bloomer

by shotgunsinlace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsinlace/pseuds/shotgunsinlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in his life, Levi is at a complete loss on what to do in a situation he can't control. Luckily, Eren knows a thing or two because he, unlike his Captain, paid attention during Sex Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Bloomer

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm complete trash when it comes to priorities, rather than working on any of my ongoing fic, I decided to write another knotting piece. This has nothing to do with [Knot a Word](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1211245), mind you; I just wanted some alpha!Levi. As for the pet!play, it's fairly mild?? Slowly but surely, I'm bound to cover every kink known to man. orz
> 
> Completely unbeta'd.

Controlling all matter of urges is something Levi prides himself in. Need taught him how to do so at a very young age, when the urge to wring the life out of someone delayed him from his task to find something to eat. It’s all a matter of priorities and strength of will, two things he has grasped and assimilated better than anything else in this pathetic life he leads.

He remembers getting his calf trampled on by horses on a mission gone wrong just last year. Once Erwin had given Levi enough space for him to get back on his feet, he did so, and rode back towards Rose without a single squeal, despite the agonizing pain.

There is no amount of pain he can’t keep trapped behind his apathy, no amount of agony – which makes this situation both humiliating and frustrating.

Hanji had informed him about the whole alpha and omega dynamic at some point, and he had thought it to be ridiculous. They aren’t _dogs_ , they’re soldiers – human. It’s impossible to feel fire under the skin from the need to fuck alone. Mating? Preposterous. The science division of the corps really needs to set its sights on something useful… like how to kill titans more efficiently, for one.

Levi regrets not having had paid more attention.

He paces his office, shedding off a piece of his uniform at random times. First is his jacket, then his cravat, his boots, harness, pants, shirt – until he’s left with only his underwear and undershirt.

It’s hot.

It’s too hot; it’s boiling, and fire is scorching away his skin. He’s no stranger to fevers, but this is clearly something else. This is something new and it annoys him, because he smells too much. Like this, he can smell the layers under the cleanliness. Levi can smell the oil of freshly polished boots, but also the mud stuck on the cracks of the soles.

Sweat, greasy hair, un-brushed teeth, dirty clothing.

Disgusting.

Worse yet is the overwhelming need to _jump_ someone.

The feeling makes him feel dirtier, like getting aroused by something he shouldn’t be aroused by. Not that the smell of grime is turning him on, but the presence of both is making him sick to his stomach. Or, that, too, is part of the stupid mating cycle Hanji mentioned.

If memory serves him right, there is an easy way out of this – he just can’t remember what it is, and his pride keeps him from asking Hanji. And mostly because he’d have to admit that he’s been excruciatingly horny for the past 24 hours. No can do.

There’s always Erwin. Levi is willing to bet good money that he knows a thing or two about what’s going on, but instinct keeps him from doing so. 

Earlier today they crossed paths in the training courtyard, and the look Erwin had given him was – surprisingly – wickedly intimidating. After the initial hint of confusion that crossed his face, it turned into something dark and menacing. Erwin had looked threatened, and he hadn’t looked too happy about it.

Common sense dictates that two alpha males will bump heads more often than not, so until this freak hormonal wave passes, Levi will be a nice guy and keep his distance.

There had been someone else, however, someone that tore aware at Levi’s feverish mind.

The scent that had touched his nose at the mess hall was decadent; far more aromatic than anything he could name. It had caused his mouth to water, his knees to tremble, and it was afterwards that he realized what had occurred: he had walked into omega territory.

This point was confirmed when several of the soldiers present seized all action to stare at him with something akin to hunger in their eyes. But for Levi, even if he could pick up on their scents, there was one that overpowered the rest.

Eren had looked at him with eyes like saucers. Whether he was scared or aroused, Levi had no way in knowing. All he knew was that he needed Eren in his presence and him alone, with absolutely no interruptions. His uniform looked tight on him, hugging him where it mattered. His neck was too unblemished, too perfect and untouched and Levi felt an obligation to fix that problem.

He hurried out, unable to act on this animalistic need. If every other alpha in the vicinity is capable of keeping themselves in check, so can he.

Well, at least in public.

In the privacy of his office, he sits on his chair, feet propped against the edge of his desk, hand fondling the front of his underwear.

He feels like an idiot, no better than the hormonal brats under their charge, but he can’t help himself. His fingertips thrum with the need to touch, his thighs quiver from the strain that comes from not getting off when he absolutely _needs_ to. He needs to _fuck_ , needs to _mark_ and _claim_ and absolutely _devour_. 

Levi cups himself until his underwear is moist enough to be uncomfortable, and still he gropes and squeezes, rubbing his palm along the hard cock trapped under a thin layer of cotton.

A knock on his office door makes him sneer, unhappy at the interruption. His intention is to ignore it, but whoever is on the other end knocks insistently, each time more urgent than the last.

_“S-Sir? Are you in?”_

Levi grips his cock without mercy, the sound of Eren’s voice – breathy and shaky – feeling like a lick to his groin.

He stops touching himself long enough to gather his wits. Straightening up, feet now on the floor, he sits properly, making sure that everything compromising is hidden underneath his desk.

“What is it?” If he could, he’d pat himself on the back for keeping his voice even amidst the slew of sensations threatening to rip his body in a dozen different directions.

_“… It’s… it’s about earlier, Captain. May I?”_

Hands grip the chair’s armrests when a shiver slides down his spin. “Come in,” he says, and once Eren steps inside, looking like a mouse caught in a mousetrap, he adds, “and lock the door.”

As always, Eren does as he’s told.

The door locks with a soft click, and it takes Eren a matter of short seconds before turning around to face him.

“What about earlier?” Levi says, trying to act like he has no idea what Eren means. Truly, he’s in no mood to stall, but he can’t simply roll over and let the kid have his way. “What’s so urgent that it couldn’t wait until morning?”

Eren fidgets, scratching at his arm as he stares at the floor. He’s nervous, but not much different from Levi, there’s charged energy crackling just under the surface of his skin. If he know where to look, he can swear that Eren is trembling, but not from fear.

He opens his mouth but closes it, carefully choosing his words for once in his life. Eren doesn’t meet his eyes. “I don’t know how to talk about it.”

“Well, try.” The command sounds colder than expected, but Levi has no patience this evening. “If you’re going to stand there like a dimwit, then get out.”

Eren’s mouth opens again, but this time, it isn’t to say something. His eyebrows are pinched into an expression that reeks of determination. However, Levi’s eyes immediately fall to the hands that slowly shift to cover his crotch. If Eren thinks he’s being discreet, he isn’t.

Levi mimics him, slipping his hands back under the desk to touch himself. Eren realizes it, and licks his lips.

“I want you to knot me.”

Levi’s stomach bottoms out, whatever is left of his blood instantly pooling in his groin.

Fuck decency or discretion. Fuck sanity or orders or laws that prohibit officers from fucking their subordinates. Fuck it all because Levi is going to fuck Eren until he’s screamed himself hoarse; until his legs are too weak to carry him.

Allowing his gaze to roam the length of Eren’s body, Levi slips a hand inside his underwear and lightly strokes his cock. “You want me to knot you.”

Still holding the guise of discretion, Eren presses his hands to the bulge in his pants. He nods, hesitantly. “Yes,” he says, the single word a weak little hiss. “I…” Eren swallows hard, blinks a few times. “I want to be your mate.”

The confession doesn’t come as anything new. Most of the Scouting Legion is aware of Eren’s poorly hidden feelings. Levi just doesn’t have the time to deal with silly little crushes.

“Do you think you deserve to be?”

Eren looks up at him, but only for a brief moment. “No, sir.” He then shakes his head. “Please give me an opportunity,” Eren pleads. “I promise I’ll try to remain up to your standards.”

Levi’s mouth twitches, and he almost laughs. “What do you know about my standards?”

“Um… _Humanity’s Strongest?_ You’re a celebrity. Sina knows the kind of experience you have.”

“You’re right,” Levi says, if only to mess with the kid. By all means, he’s ready to pop a testicle, but he can’t help but tease Eren a little longer.

Eren, who won’t keep still in the single spot where he stands. His hands keep moving, fingers twitching, feet shuffling. Even his hips move minutely, desperate for any sort of friction.

Feeling merciful, Levi removes his underwear before getting up from his seat. He gauges Eren’s reaction as he walks around his desk, fiddling with his undershirt until that, too, is off his body. “You might be of use to me, yet, however,” he says, casually leaning against the outer edge of his desk. “I might have to train you.”

But Eren looks hundreds of miles away.

Teal colored eyes roam Levi’s body, leaving no dip and curve uncovered. They come to rest on his cock – hard and head glistening with precome – and he immediately bites his lower lip.

“Train?”

“Train,” Levi says, dragging the word. “Train you like the dog you are. Teach you how I like to be sucked and swallowed.” He pushes off the desk, sauntering towards a trembling Eren. “How I like to fuck, knot, and breed. Make you my cute little bitch.”

Eren begins to pant, eyes dimming when Levi is a hair’s breadth away, circling him like a bird of prey. “I—I would be… honored, to learn these things… Captain.”

“Would you?” Levi presses up behind him, making sure his naked cock caresses the white fabric of Eren’s pants. “I’m entertaining the thought of putting a collar on you. Would you be willing to show your friends such a humiliating symbol of submission?”

Eren licks his lips, a tiny moan escaping him. “Yes, sir, anything. Anything that will let them know that I belong to you.”

Levi’s cock twitches at how utterly wrecked Eren sounds. Unable to keep himself in check, Levi wraps his arms around Eren’s middle, and buries his face into the crook of his neck. His scent is delicious. Pine trees, fresh tea leaves, soap – it’s a scent that’s so uniquely Eren that Levi’s mouth waters.

His hands drag down the smooth shirt, fingers hooking onto the belt around Eren’s hips and pulling him back onto his own body. “Get on your knees,” he whispers into Eren’s ear. “Show me what you’d be willing to do, Eren.”

Moaning at the mention of his name, Eren pulls free of Levi’s hold and goes to his knees. A hand goes to fondle himself, but Levi nudges away with his toes. “But –…”

“Waste of energy,” Levi says, taking Eren by the hair and tugging it, angling him until his mouth is level with his straining cock. “You can jack yourself off a dozen times and the burning won’t go away. It won’t go away, not until I fill you up.”

Eren’s eyes are wide and glistening, gone in a cloud of lust so absolute it’s almost unsettling. He keeps still only because Levi commands him to do so, proving to Levi that he is, in a fact, an excellent omega.

“Tell me what to do.”

Levi observes him for a moment. “Kiss my feet.” It’s not the most creative of orders, but a surge of satisfaction shoots up his spine when Eren bows down, and presses his mouth to the top of his foot. He doesn’t leave only one kiss either, spreading butterfly kisses all along the both of them. Eren even licks his ankles.

“Legs,” Levi says, and Eren doesn’t miss a beat.

He goes on his own from there on out, kissing and licking along Levi’s pale skin. Eren makes his way up his legs and to his hips, where he nibbles on the jut of bones that form a sharp V. He stops, looking up at Levi with a question in his eyes.

“Go on,” he says, because the temptation is far too much. Those deliciously plump limps are hovering just inches from the swollen head of his dick, and his self-control can only take so much. “Get me ready.”

Eren doesn’t ask for what, taking him into his mouth without delay.

Levi nearly doubles over from the pleasure that coils in his gut, hips snapping forward automatically, uncaring that Eren might choke. He does manage to catch himself, although it’s already too late – Eren has a coughing fit, but it doesn’t deter him. His mouth is back on Levi’s cock, sucking so powerfully he fears he might collapse because of how insanely _good_ it feels.

“ _Wait,_ ” Levi says. Hand still in Eren’s hair, he pushes him away. “Wait.”

The filthy grin on Eren’s face is absurd. “Captain?”

“Just lick,” he says, swallowing around the knot in his throat. “Be a good dog and lap at it.”

While Eren does obey, first, he closes the distance and rubs the side of his face against Levi’s stomach. The gesture is more reminiscent of a cat rather than a dog, but he doesn’t complain. Eren hums as he presses whatever skin he can along Levi’s in this position, smiling delighted when his hair gets played with in return.

“L-Levi?” He stutters again, but this time it’s easy to see that he’s just unsure about using his name without any honorifics attached.

“What is it?”

Eren blinks up at him with a blinding smile. Sticking out his tongue, he flicks its tip over the slit of Levi’s cockhead. “I would like a leash to go with that collar,” Eren says, trying and failing to mask his embarrassment behind seduction. “If that’s okay, of course.”

Taking Eren’s jaw in hand, Levi drags a thumb over his bottom lip. “That would have to stay in my office.”

Enthusiastically, Eren nods. “I get to be your pet.”

Levi’s cock gives a strong enough twitch to make him gasp. The kid will send him right to the grave if he keeps this up.

Without muttering another word, Eren gets to licking like a parched dog.

What Levi thought would be a proper exercise in control backfires. Training would be easier if pheromones weren’t wreaking havoc on his senses. Eren looks at ease, despite desperately humping the air as he takes little licks of Levi’s hot cock. By this point, it’s nearly painful.

But a more masochistic side of him keeps him from moving. To see Eren on his knees –worshipping him – delivers a feast to his senses. He can tug his dick to the memory of this for months to come and never grow tired of it.

Eren keeps staring up at him, his cheeks dusted a rosy color. Sweat beads along his forehead and temples, mostly due to concentrating on the task at hand, and Levi has it in him to reward him.

“Your clothes: off. Get on all fours.”

“Here?”

“No, the mess hall,” Levi snaps, clumsily stroking his cock until Eren decides to move his ass.

He casts a look around, trying to remember where he keeps his disused bottle of oil. He rarely has the time for any kind of sexual rendezvous, making him displace the bottle more often than he can count. It has nothing to do with him being scatter-minded during downtime.

“You won’t need any,” Eren says, looking back at Levi with a drunken smile as he removes his jacket. “I’m ready.”

Shaking his head, Levi walks over to his desk to rummage through one of his drawers. “I don’t think so.”

“This is your first cycle, isn’t it?” When Levi doesn’t answer him, Eren’s smile widens into a grin again. “And you didn’t pay any attention to Miss Hanji during Health.”

“No person in their right mind would take Sex Ed with that nutcase.” He slams the drawer shut. “I thought I was normal.”

Eren, now naked and in position, leans back on his haunches. “There’s nothing wrong about this.”

“Sure, let’s ignore all of the consent issues that come with this. It’s like getting pissed drunk in a tavern, taking someone back to the barracks and then being utterly dismayed come morning.”

Tilting his head, Eren sighs and nods his head as if he were exasperated. 

The little brat.

Wrapping a hand around his cock, Eren slowly pumps himself, resigned to deal with the situation. “Ah… Aren’t officers supposed to be trained for this?”

Levi glares at him.

Officers _are_ trained for this, but Levi has developed a defense mechanism that whenever Hanji talks, he blocks it out. Let the others deal with hormonal teenagers. Levi had never experienced the effects of a heat cycle before, so he had assumed he was one of the lucky few that didn’t have to deal with this less-than-human condition.

Like it or not, for once, Eren has the upper hand. He, unlike Levi, knows what to do, he’ll admit that much. That doesn’t mean he likes the idea of being guided by a subordinate.

“We’re taught how to approach the required party,” Eren says, and the way he strokes himself makes Levi cringe. That can’t be the least bit pleasurable. He might as well try to start a fire. “You know, r-red flags… how not to… to…” He cuts off, a moan drowning the rest of his words. “Fuck, _fuck!_ ”

Levi swallows hard at the sight of Eren barely holding himself together. His hips jerk forward, his shoulders shake, and soft mewls continue to fall from his mouth without censor.

“No oil,” Levi says, taking Eren’s word for it and ignoring the angry voice in his head. He steels himself. “What…” Eren looks at him, eyes glossy. “What am I… supposed to do?”

The question feels humiliating, but Eren makes it better by giving him the most tender smile he can muster.

“What do you _want_ to do?” Eren says, releasing his cock and getting on his hands and knees again. “You’re the alpha. Instinct kind of takes over.”

What he wants to do is eat Eren whole, but the thought is far too disturbing given the nature of their jobs. What he wants is to see him, taste him, touch him in the most intimate way. What he wants is for that willing body to be his and his alone, never admired by anyone other than him again. Levi wants Eren to be his in the most carnal fashion imaginable.

“You want to know what I’m thinking?” Eren says, wiggling his hips invitingly. “That I need you to take me. Fuck me like an animal, ‘till my knees, ass and throat are raw. I need your mouth on me.” Shutting his eyes, Eren arches his back so that his ass is presented to Levi like a trophy. “I wouldn’t mind if you take me in the mess hall,” he says, his nails scrambling against the floorboard. “I want everyone to see. I want to see the look on their faces when you knot me, when you try to pull out but the base of your dick is too engorged and my ass is too tight to let you go.” Eren moves fast, fucking his fist as he speaks. “Fuck, and then, when you do pull out… everyone can see how much milk you stuffed me with.”

Levi is on him in an instant.

Screw whatever it is he has to do, if there’s any sort of protocol or ritual to begin this. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about anything, about keeping their voices down, or minding their knees against the grain of the floor.

Levi is desperate beyond words. So desperate he fears he might die if he doesn’t _do_ something about this. He needs to crawl out of himself and burry every part of him inside of Eren. He needs to touch him. Levi _needs_ to _own_ him in every way that is physically, mentally and spiritually possible.

And the strength with which he needs is inhuman. It burns white hot; a fever that consumes him, leaves him reeling and breathless and—

“Eren,” he mumbles against the skin of Eren’s back. He licks and bites his way up his spine, hands pawing Eren’s ribs and then sprawling over his chest when Levi rests over him, body to body. “ _Eren._ ”

Levi ruts against him and growls in frustration when his cock is only meant with Eren’s thighs. He tries again and again, thoughtlessly, and bites into his shoulder blades when nothing happens. That doesn’t mean Eren isn’t trying to help.

Nearly thrown off balance, Levi sneers when Eren drops his arms away. The side of his face rests against the floorboards, knees parting slightly to adjust himself to Levi’s height. Realizing this, Levi takes hold of his hips, positioning them just right.

This time, he doesn’t waste time thinking.

Parting Eren’s ass, he pushes inside.

Eren doesn’t bother muffling the sounds he makes, grunting and shouting while Levi drives inside, bottoming out with a satisfied sigh. He places his hands on Eren’s thighs, pulling him back, making sure that they’re pressed as close as can be.

It’s hot, Levi decides; hot and incredibly wet. Tight, but not enough to be uncomfortable. He can feel Eren’s walls twitching, accommodating his girth and squeezing it, trying to milk him dry.

“Oh, fuck,” is the only thing he can say. “Fuck, _Eren._ ”

Eren pushes himself back, pulls forward, begins to rock, fucking himself onto Levi’s cock. “Please, please, move. Levi, move.”

Gripping his hips again, hard enough to bruise and not caring, Levi pulls out, lingers when the tip of his cock is about to stretch the ring of muscle, then rams it right back in.

That’s as far as his teasing goes, because he begins to fuck Eren in earnest.

No restraint, no thought. Levi just fucks and fucks and fucks, pushing and pulling, nails scratching whatever his hands grasp. The wetness feels obscene, the squelch of Eren’s lubricated asshole driving him on and fueling the fire of his heat. The smell is intoxicating, the sensations all-consuming.

He pushes harder, faster, with all the strength he’s known for and more. And Eren just takes and takes and takes, calling out with delight, whimpering with relief and shouting out for more.

A haze of heat settles around them, and sweat soaks Levi’s skin. They go on and on, time lost, and neither of them can care. This is completion, this is everything: their sole existence is narrowed down to this delirious point in time and it is nothing short of perfection.

Eren is his; every single inch of him. This is Levi claiming him, marking him, mating him – and everybody must know. Everyone should know, because all Eren keeps screaming is Levi’s name like a prayer, the single name bathed in adoration.

Leaning over him, Levi places his hands by the sides of Eren’s head, lifts his hips just a slight bit and the angle takes him impossibly deeper. He thrusts inside, and once they’re pressed flush together, he pushes harder, rocking Eren’s body and making him _scream_ for more.

Levi humps Eren like an animal, thoughtless and driven only by instinct.

He wants to break him.

Resting his weight against Eren’s back, he wraps his arms around his chest, braces his hands on Eren’s shoulders. He uses the leverage to pull Eren back while he pushes forward, and he goes faster still, beyond all human capability and he’s so far _gone_ he no longer knows what’s him and what’s Eren.

Levi grunts into Eren’s ear, bites down on his shoulder when a wildfire ten times stronger than the one already burning lights up his gut. “Mine,” he hisses against the broken skin. “ _You’re mine!_ ”

Eren gasps, his throat no longer working properly. He nods his head and sobs, hands scrambling along the floorboards.

The heat grows and grows until it engulfs him to the point where, when he comes, he barely registers the changes. It’s only the ghost of a thought that floats across his mind’s eye, one that is triggered by Eren’s unrestrained, broken shouting.

His cock swells, trapping him, and then he’s coming and it just won’t stop. Levi’s entire body jerks from the force of it, his legs tensing and trying to push him deeper but to no avail. The inside of Eren’s ass becomes blisteringly hot but it feels so mind-numbingly good he can’t help but cry out, babbling absolute nonsense for everyone to hear.

Eren is pushing back, taking him deeper, making sure that his mate knots him nice and proper.

“God, Levi, that feels so fucking _good!_ C’mon, feed me your milk, all of it,” he says, his body shaking violently. “You’re so big… you’re so big, I – _oh, yes._ ”

Levi continues to thrust far after he’s emptied himself out completely. He bucks, and he can feel the hot come trapped inside of Eren, hear it squelch – and it’s so satisfying he fears he could sob from it.

Relief washes over him like a balm, cooling his hypersensitive skin.

The two of them are left a shaking mess on the floor, and Levi presses a kiss to the broken skin of Eren’s shoulder in a silent apology.

“That was good,” Eren whispers, head resting on his arms and smiling. “Way too fucking good.”

Levi surprises himself when a chuckle trips out of him without permission. He hides it by clearing his throat. “I bred you.”

Eren moans. “Fuck, yes, you did. And you did such a good job.”

Nearly rolling his eyes, Levi goes to pull away, but a tug at his cock reminds him of the predicament they’re in. 

Eren squeaks, and without realizing it, Levi is humping him again.

It takes a colossal amount of effort to keep from moving, but his cock is throbbing again. “What the hell?” Levi is overwhelmed with the need to fuck Eren all over again. “This is ridiculous.”

Pushing himself back, Eren sighs out a laugh. “If it’s your first time, you’ll be hard for a couple of more hours.”

Levi blinks down at him, to where his cock is buried deep between the perfect cheeks of Eren’s ass. “Hours,” he repeats, stroking his knuckles against Eren’s tailbone.

Eren nearly purrs. “Mhm. It’s a good thing I can take a few loads.”

“How are you able to talk after all that screaming?”

“Practice.”

Rage knifes through Levi, but Eren only laughs. 

He’s different like this. More childlike, free, dare he call it. There are no walls between them, no protocols to follow.

“I dealt with it by jerking off, Levi,” he says, squeezing down on Levi’s cock. “I’ve never taken on another alpha.”

Levi pushes in once, twice, and then presses all the way in and stays there. “Why not?” One thing he does remember hearing is that, if a heat cycle goes unfulfilled, the result is excruciatingly painful.

The pout Eren wears is too cute. “Because it’s _me_. I wasn’t going to let just anyone take control.”

The confession is just as delicious as what just transpired between them. “Good,” Levi says, delivering a healthy slap to Eren’s left asscheek. “No one is to touch you again. No one but me.”

Eren’s moan is loud and drawn out. “ _Perfect,_ ” Eren says. “And I’d like to apologize, sir.”

Before Levi can ask what for, Eren is collapsing onto the floor with a pained grunt. Levi too is taken by surprise, hissing at the discomfort of being ripped apart. “Eren!”

But the little shit just rolls onto his back with a grin. “Just like diving into cold water.”

“We’re not done yet,” Levi says, accusingly. He’s far too horny to find the look on Eren’s face endearing. “How am I supposed to fuck you, now?”

“I’ll blow you,” he says with a shrug. “I just want to look at you this time. See what kind of faces you make when you moan.”

Point taken, Levi nods. 

He looks down at his cock and is put off by its looks. It’s too red and oddly disproportionate, especially at the root where it bulges comically. He’s still dripping come, and he has a mind to look at Eren’s hole. As expected, white come is pouring out far too freely for his liking.

Levi starts when Eren wraps a hand around his cock and begins stroking it without hesitation.

“You’ll get used to it,” he says, nudging his thumb along the slit. “Come morning, everything’ll feel better. I promise.”

Silly brat, acting like an adult with the intention to sooth a frightened youngster. It annoys him that he finds the gesture endearing.

“Can you kiss me?” Eren says next, sounding almost shy. “You don’t have to, but I’d really like to.”

Levi considers him for a few short seconds, before leaning down to press their mouths together in a light seal. Compared to everything else, it feels out of place with its tenderness, but neither of them complains. Levi kisses him again, and then once more, before he pulls away.

“Aside from pain, training a dog requires rewards when they’ve been good.”

Letting go of his cock, Eren uses both hands to tangle in Levi’s hair. He lies down on the floor and tugs Levi to rest on top of him. Eren kisses him, tightens the hold on his hair and uses it to his advantage. He pulls with enough strength to make Levi gasp, and Eren takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside for a soft caress.

“So, I’ve been good?”

“Really good.”

Eren hides his smile in the following kiss. “I still want a collar.”

“I’ll have one made specifically to your liking.”

“Matching leash?”

“And a matching pillow for you to kneel on.”

“That’s very merciful of you, Captain.”

Levi hums, biting Eren’s bottom lip. “No, you’re just going to spend far too much time on your knees and we can’t let that affect your performance out in the field.”

Eren laughs, and nuzzles his face against Levi’s cheek. Surprisingly enough, Levi doesn’t mind the unchecked displays of affection.

“I’m glad I waited,” Eren says, and curls his limbs around Levi’s naked body. “You can keep me safe.”

It’s an odd thing to say, Levi finds, because Eren would never admit to needing any form of protection from anybody. He’s a soldier, a steadfast and headstrong one at that. Eren thinks himself a rock, not invincible, but pretty damn near it. The curse all youths carry, even in this deadly reality. The same curse Levi carried on his back during his years in the Underground.

This is trust. Eren trusts him in more ways than that of a subordinate trusting his commanding officer. This is intimate. This is only for them.

Touching a hand to Eren’s cheek, Levi presses a kiss to his temple. “I will.”

And what a sentimental old fool he’s become.


End file.
